borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claptastic Voyage
Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack 2: Claptastic Voyage is a downloadable content pack for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. It adds a new story campaign, new locations, a new weapon rarity and a customizable, repeatable slaughterdome arena. As a final addition, the level cap is increased by 10. Claptastic Voyage was released on the 24th of March 2015, is included within Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel's Season Pass (or is available for individual purchase at US$9.99) and is included in a free of charge update for owners of Borderlands: The Handsome Collection. Plot After the conclusion to Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Handsome Jack learns that Tassiter hid a powerful, top secret code deep within Claptrap, dubbed the H-Source. To extract the H-Source from Claptrap, Handsome Jack digitizes his Vault Hunters and sends them inside Claptrap's mind to obtain it. What seemed like a simple task turns out to be not so simple... Features *A new weapon rarity level, . Glitch weapons feature moving binary code over their bodies, an occasionally distorting appearance and have a chance to choose from up to four different glitch effects to change how the weapon operates. *Multiple new and weapons. *New head and skins for each character. *A repeatable slaughterdome that can be customized by changing gravity and oxygen rules, adding buffs and/or debuffs to health, shields, action skills or weapons and by making enemies stronger/weaker. Missions Locations Locations that appear on the Fast Travel list are marked with a *. Exit-only locations are marked with a #. *Deck 13 1/2 * *The Nexus * *Motherlessboard *Cluster 00773 P4ND0R4 * **00773 VAULT EXCAVATION SITE # *Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K * *Subconscious * **Sub-Subconscious # *The Cortex *Deck 13.5 # Architectural Features * Data Streams * Pop-Up Ads * Volatile Bits Characters NPCs *Handsome Jack *Claptrap's Consciousness *Batch Files *SYS_ADMIN *H0N3Y-P0T *Dr. Zed *Patricia Tannis *Lilith *MINAC *Chip *Shame *D1GN1TY-TP *Tassiter *Mr. Blake *Mr. Torgue *Dave *Karima *Danny *M4D-TP *1D-TP *3G0-TP *5UP4-3G0-TP *Rex Loader *Felicity Rampant *T13L3R *4L50-T13L3R *PR0T0-TP *B4D-TP *Jack-in-the-Box *T.K. Baha *Marian *Hope and Self Esteem *Racist Hot Dog *Birthday Cat New Enemies *Insecurity *Clapdogs *Software Bandits *Tassitron Soldiers *Glitch *Virus *Bug Story Bosses *Denial Subroutine *Despair and Self-Loathing *5H4D0W-TP *ECLIPSE *EOS Side Bosses *The Sponx *Teh Earworm Notes *Level range in Normal Mode begins at level 30 and scales up to a maximum of 40. In True Vault Hunter Mode, the level range begins at level 40 up to a maximum of 50. In Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, the level range scales with the highest level Vault Hunter from a minimum of 50. Trivia *The dialogue in the opening and ending cutscenes will differ by the selected difficulty mode, though the cutscene itself remains the same. *The title of the DLC is a play on the 1966 movie Fantastic Voyage, about a group of scientists who are shrunk down to microscopic sizes to enter the body of another man and repair damage to his brain. fr:Claptastic Voyage ru:Величайший искатель Хранилища 2 - Claptastic Voyage Category:Add-on Content Category:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel